


Rebound Ch4

by Charlie101c



Category: deku - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie101c/pseuds/Charlie101c





	1. Chapter 1

Eri was sitting on her bed knees up looking out the window. She was worried about Deku they told her he was gonna come and something came up. She knows Deku wouldn’t leave her hanging like that so it mean he possibly got pulled into some fight something that can lead to him being hurt.  
“ I hope you’re ok...” her small voice echoed in her hospital room. A silent knock came from the door and it slid open revealing her Deku. She gasped seeing the bruise in his face she jumped off the bed and ran towards him.  
“Deku !!! What happened are you ok!! You don’t look so good why did you come!?”she was on the verge of tears.  
“Oh hey it’s ok Eri,” Deku bent down and picked her up walking her back to the bed and setting her down as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.  
“I had a little accident at school and a really bad nose bleed as for my bruise it will go away quickly my quirk helps me heal fast “ Deku reassured her smiling at her.  
“Oh...” she looked him over still notice the was a bit pale and looking tired.  
“Hey I got something for you I thought we could go outside today ,” he pulled out a bag and let Eri look inside. There were bubbles, chalk, and a jump rope inside. Eri felt excitement bubble inside of her.  
So they spent the last two hours blowing bubbles, playing jump rope, and using the chalk to draw up some doodles. Deku didn’t realize his phone was going to with calls and texts from All Might, Bakugo, Lida, and Todoroki.  
At campus he had a group of people trying to figure out where he’s gone. Worried about his disappearance from the infirmary.  
Deku had to eventually go back his curfew about to come up. He said his goodbyes to Eri and started to jog over to the school. Before he realized it began to sprinkle.  
“Oh wow ... ok” Deku looked up he didn’t realize it was supposed to rain today. He felt a chill to the bone and decided to take a shortcut to the school instead of the streets. When he got on campus it was dark the only light he had was from the dorms room light. Deku was numb with cold and was about to entered when he got a rough.  
“Young Midoriya!!!” Deku froze never hearing his mentor use that tone of voice with him.  
“ I have been trying to get in contact with you for 3 hours!!! You didn’t pick up !!! I called the hospital where Eri was they said you left and I went to see if I can find you on the streets but no where to be found !!! You had a massive bleed today and you think it’s smart of you to go out and especially in this rain!!” All Might was arms length from Deku who was staring wide eyed shocked and not knowing what to say.  
“I.. I’m.. im sorry.. I didn’t mean to worry you..” he stammered not able to make eye contact. All might sighed shaking his head he didn’t mean to blow up like that.  
“ kid - you’re mom is trusting me to keep you safe - how can I do that not knowing we’re you’re at and finding out you were with recovery girl ...”  
All might started to feel guilt but he knows that Deku needs to stop being so reckless so hopefully he’ll learn.  
“ I’m sorry all might I didn’t want Eri to be alone ...” he was cut off by a sudden chill.  
“Go inside kid, change, eat something and go to bed ok,” All might ruffled up his wet hair and opened the door pushing him into the well heated dorms. Lucky for Deku there was no one up and was able to shuffle his way to his room.  
He shut his door quietly and went straight to the bathroom we’re he stripped his clothes and took a quick shower. Deku felt his eyes drooping shut and felt nauseous. He thought about going to get something to eat before going to bed. He sat down in his bed feeling all the energy drain and decided he’d rather go to sleep.  
The next morning everyone was getting ready to go. Sero, Kirishima, and kaminari still felt a lot of guilt and were looking towards Dekus room waiting for him to emerge so they could apologize.  
“ all right class 1-a we need to get moving !!l Lida directed.  
“He might not come today guys but we’ll see him later,” Tsu told the three who hesitated leaving. Behind the door Deku was awake sitting up on his bed hunched over from waking up from a horrible nightmare. His chest felt tight and was having trouble breathing. Deku felt his hands shaking and clamped them together trying to even out his breathing.  
“ fuck-“ Deku did not feel good he felt hot, tired, achy, and worst of all he felt like he had someone squeezing his chest. Once he felt s bit better he quickly got up put on his uniform and tried not to be late to homeroom.  
He surprised everyone in class when he came rushing in right before the bell rang. He slumped into his desk getting concerned looks from his classmates and before anyone could voice their concern Aizawa entered. Aizawa wasn’t blind when he saw how terrible Deku looked but he didn’t want to bring attention to him so he carried on. Surprisingly Deku was able to keep up though his suppressed coughs he tried to keep on the down-low didn’t go unnoticed. Deku was dressing the bell for lunch he knew he was gonna have his classmates on him. But soon as it rang Aizawa got his attention and called him up.  
“ Midoriya do you need to go to recovery girl?” Deku felt his face get hot.  
“Uh- erm no I’m ok I umm I’m ok ..” he finished giving his teacher puppy dog look. He was not pleased with his answer but didn’t push.  
“Ok then go eat lunch ,” Aizawa sat back down at his desk and started grading papers. Deku bowed and started to walk out of the class room were he almost walked into Todoroki.  
“Ack!!! -“  
“ I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you I thought we could have lunch together,”  
“ oh umm ok - cough -“ they walked in silence.  
“ how are you feeling? You look a bit worn out,” Todoroki side eyed Deku who looked away.  
“ I am a bit- cough- tired cough- but I’m ok really,” he said smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes.  
“ like hell you’re fine!!!” Bakugo growled appearing out of no were. ,” you idiot come with me unless you want to be bugged by everyone and I don’t care if you tag along icy-hot!” He grabbed Deku by his wrist and redirected him.  
Bakugo led them to a solitary spot on campus were he sat Deku down and placed a bento box infront of him.  
“ Eat!’ Or I’ll kill you!!” He demanded roughly sitting himself on the opposite side throwing Todoroki a separate bento box he caught it flawlessly.  
“ there are other methods to get someone to eat “  
“ don’t like it leave!” Deku was staring at his food not really hungry.  
“ you need to eat something Midoriya,” Todoroki said more kinder than Bakugo where as his respond was Tsk as he shoved food in his mouth. Deku nodded coughing a little before digging in. He actually was enjoying it before he hit 2/3 done and felt nausea roll over him. Bakugo was to busy trying bickering with Todoroki they don’t notice him picking at his food his face all ashen.  
Deku turned around bringing up his elbow as he had a sudden cough attack. He didn’t realize a hand on his back and Bakugo who was now in front of him. After a minutes of rough coughing Deku was left panting his chest was feeling really tight. Deku then felt the tip of a water bottle being placed on his lips.  
Bakugo was gently tilting his head back urging him to drink. He did not like seeing dekus eyes so lifeless, a red blush across his pale cheeks. Bakugo placed the back of his hand on dekus forehead.  
“ Shit Deku!!! You’re burning up you idiot!! “ Deku didn’t even respond still trying to catch his breath.  
“ Midoriya you need to go to Recovery Girl,” Todoroki was now standing next to Bakugo both with concern in their eyes. Deku was heavily leaning forward but looking good.  
“ ok ..” he whispered.  
“ can you walk?” Bakugo asked. Deku blushed even more looking down at his feet. He shook his head coughing into his elbow as another fit came over him almost making him gag. This prompted the boys to quickly get Deku on bakugos back and s quick trip to Recovery Girl. Todoroki left to tell Aizawa that Midoriya won’t be coming back.


	2. Chapter 5

Bakugo gently placed Deku on the bed , Recovery Girl came over immediately clucking her tongue.  
“Hmmm” she worriedly scrunched up her brows and replaced it with a kind look. She ran her hand over his forehead down to his cheek very motherly. Deku currently had his eyes closed trying to keep what little he had for lunch from coming up.  
“You have a pretty high fever have you experienced anymore nosebleeds?”   
“No” he silently answered every shot up and Bakugo magically appeared next to him with a trash can. Deku heaved and heaved until nothing but bile came up. He felt a warm cloth wiping his mouth when he hasn’t heaved for a while. Deku kept his eyes closed feeling the whole room spinning even as he sat up his head hanging low.   
Recovery Girl was currently looking through her cabinets for some fever reducers as Bakugo rubbed Dekus shoulders trying to help in some kind of way.  
“Hey why don’t you lie down ,” Deku hummed a ok and with Bakugos help was in his back his head tilted to the side his body feeling weighed down and achy. Recovery Girl had him take the medicine drink some water and took his vitals. Bakugo silently watching not far just to make sure.   
“ now you’re fever is high but hopefully with the medication it’ll go down. But I’d don’t feel comfortable sending you back to the dorms maybe it would be best if you go home is your mom there ?”  
“ she’s away on a business trip for the month...” Deku replied.  
“I can watch him ... if it’s ok with you” Bakugo interjected.  
“Well... I’d rather a adult watch over him but if you insist it’s not that I don’t want to watch you young Midoryia I just think you’ll feel better if you’re in your own bed,” Deku took in what Recovery Girl was saying.   
“I’ll have all might check on you since he is your mentor I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind when k see him!”  
“Oh no please he’s not at fault !” Midoryia started to frantically wave his arms.  
“That may be so but as a mentor he needs to pay more attention to you -“ she continued rambling. She set them on their way with some medicine that she strictly told him he needs to take every 8 hours with food and if anything else occurs to give her call or call 911. Luckily for them school still had a hour to go so. Bakugo was able to sneak Deku into the dorms had him change into some pjs. Deku went to brush his teeth before going to lay down but found himself leaning heavily over the sink. Bakugo found him and rushed to his side quickly latching his hands over his shoulders.  
“Hey what’s wrong Deku ?” Deku inhaled heavily and shook his head.   
“I’m ok..”  
“ Deku!” Bakugo growled, “ you are not ok stop saying you are ok!!! Can’t you see we care about you and we want to help you!” Deku was silent and hung his head lower turning his head the other way.  
“Hey... Deku..”   
“I just... I’m already weak ... I need to keep working on getting stronger I can’t be the symbol  
Of peace if I’m weak I ..” Fat tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“You do realize that so many of us look up to you right!” Deku looked up to see Bakugos face,” you do realize that you’re already strong as hell! You saved That GIRL!! you saved me!!! You are enough!!!! You are amazing!!”   
Deku was stunned and looked down back at his socked feet tears falling. The next thing surprised him the most was a gentle tight warm hug from Bakugo. Deku broke pressing himself into Bakugos warm chest. Next thing he knew he was being led to his bed. Bakugo pulled up the blankets to his chin and fluffed his pillows.  
“Thank you ...” Deku mumbled . Bakugo ruffled his hair and sat down on his desks chair taking out his hw so. He can work on it while staying with Deku. Bakugo barley started when he heard soft snoring and Dekus fevered face squished against the pillow.


	3. Rebound Ch 5

School finally ended and Class 1-A was coming back to the dorms concerned for Deku since he didn’t come back from lunch. When they arrived they found Bakugo waiting for them in the living room area.  
“Listen up ! Before you guys go up to the nerds room and wake him up I’m going to stop you! So before you can argue !” He said pointing to Lida and Ururaka. Todoroki decided to walk up next to Bakugo.  
“The nerd got himself sick with some nasty bug and thought it would be smart to push himself so now he’s in bed all messed up Recovery Girl has entrusted us to keep him in bed until he’s better you got it!” They were stunned to see this side of Bakugo but all voiced their agreement.   
Bakugo decided to join everyone for dinner since Deku was still knocked out. He didn’t have to worry since everyone agreed to get him if Deku tried to leave the dorms.   
In his room Deku was awake he wanted to sleep but he just felt to horrible. He let out a small moan unintentionally that just spoke volumes how bad he felt as if on que todoroki entered.  
“Deku ? Are you awake?” Todoroki whispered.  
“Yeah..”   
“How are you feeling?”   
“ .... very hot...” todoroki pulled up the chair from his desk and turned on the lamps light. Deku flinched the light suddenly to much for him to handle. He felt his friends cool hand lay on his forehead then cheek.   
“Your fever is higher ...” Deku opened his eyes at the concern in Todorokis voice. “ I can give you medicine but you’ll have to eat something with it”  
Deku didn’t respond right away just looked at his hands.  
“I’m not that hungry ...” he whispered ... Deku felt if he ate he would throw it up just like his lunch.   
“I understand that you don’t want to throw up again but recovery girl insisted you eat something with the medication she prescribed,” he calmly told Deku. Deku nodded a ok and Todoroki magically summoned a bento box and opened it. He gave Deku some chopsticks.  
“I’ll be back ok,” todoroki was gonna go make him some tea and privacy so he doesn’t feel pressured to eat.   
Back in his room Deku was able to eat just a bit bit even half before he stopped and recovered placing it on the desk next to his bed. He took his medication feeling the urge to puke right after.   
“Fuck...” he threw his legs over the bed ready to dart to the bathroom. That’s how todoroki found him coming back. He rushed over quickly and got the trash can. It’s as if Dekus body new and threw up. It rolls whiel for Deku to finally stop gagging his body wanted to keep puking but there was nothing left. Todoroki once he deemed he was done went to the bathroom to dispose of the vomit and clean the trash can. When he came back Deku was still sitting up. Hands bracing the edge of the bed head hanging low.   
“Do you think we should call recovery girl?” Todoroki asked sitting next to Deku taking his arm and wrapping it around his small form.  
“I don’t know ... I don’t want to bug her ....”  
“Midoryia you aren’t bugging her you are not feeling well and not looking so good to me I am worried I don’t want to see you like this..” the confession stunned the bit he of them.  
Deku let out a amused huff, “ Kachaan said the same thing ... I think I can make it until morning it’s already late ....”   
“Is there anything I can get you I know you threw up the medication but maybe some water or some sprite ?”  
“Sprite sounds good ...” that got a smile from Todoroki so he told him he’d go down to the store and be back. Soon as he left Deku felt cold and got under his covers and knocked out not even 5 seconds from closing his eyes. And that’s how Todoroki and Bakugo found him when they re entered his room a cocooned Deku all you could see is his flushed freckled cheeks and green curls.


	4. Rebound cont.

Deku was having a bad dream he was somehow captured by the league of villains and was being tortured and it all felt so real. He woke up with a gasp that became into a heavy coughing fit. He didn’t register All Might at first when he placed his big hand on his back . When the cough started to subside All Might placed a water bottle in Dekus hand urging him to drink.   
“Drink some water kid ,” Midoryia did as he was told as his cough started subside. Deku was left with a rattling in his chest that didn’t sound so good to All Might.   
“ hey kid you okay ? Do you need anything?” Deku looked up and shook his head.  
“ All Might what are you doing here?” Deku asked.  
“ I’m here to take care of you I heard you had a eventful day and Recovery Girl gave me a earful heh heh.” He laughed rubbing the back of his head.   
“Oh no .. I’m sorry- cough-cough- I told her not to bother yo- cough!- sorry...” Deku got pulled into another fit leaving All Might feeling useless he didn’t want to see Midoryia like this.  
“ Kid I have failed you as a mentor,” all might averted his eyes when Dekus green eyes looked back at him. ,” I haven’t been there for you when you need it ... I didn’t even realize the signs of your health declining I’m sorry going Midoryia I’m going to try harder and be there for you more I promise .. so don’t apologize okay,” Deku looked down in his lap and nodded softly. He had a little spike thrust itself into his temple making him gasp.  
“Hey kid what’s wrong? Do we need to go the hospital? “  
“No I’m— im ok — so—cough ! It’s just this sudden headache mmmh.wow..” he placed both his hands over his head he felt a ringing in his ear that was hurting.  
“Kid I’m taking you to the hospital you have a high fever and-“  
“No I’m ok please... I don’t want to worry my mom if she finds out she’s going to get upset again I don’t like making her sad...”  
“Kid ... ok let me give you some medicine and if you’re fever doesn’t go down I’m calling recovery girl and letting her decide what to do ok Izuku”  
Deku wasn’t pleased with the what he was told but he couldn’t tell All Might no so he nodded. Next thing he new All Might has places to pills in his hand. Deku stared at his palm he felt nauseous and didn’t want to throw up ...   
“Izuku please take it your fever is to high for my liking..” there was a plea he heard the way All Might asked him and he gave him a scared looked but nodded and quickly took the pills. All might took the water bottle from him . Deku did feel nauseous and could feel the water coming up and threw his legs over the bed. All might grabbed the trash can bear buy and brought it to Deku as if on cue he threw up mostly what little he ate and the water. He didn’t know why tears started to trickle down his cheeks but he felt so embarrassed to be puking in front of his hero, he didn’t feel good, he hurt all over, his head was killing him and he felt like he couldn’t breath.  
All mights heart broke he didn’t want to see Izuku like this if he could he would take away his pain and suffering. Once he felt like he was done throwing up he took the trash can and dispose did it in the bathroom. He came back to Deku still sitting up leaning off to the right.   
“Lay down Izuku here we go ,” he gently spoke to him and helped him lay down covering him as he smoothed back his hair to lay a cool cloth on his forehead. “ sleep , I’m gonna make you feel better ok- close your eyes ,” Deku let out a puff before turning his head to the side and succumbing to his painful headache.   
All might let out his own puff he didn’t know what he was doing he only ever really took care of himself. He sent a text to Aizawa letting him know that Deku will be out for most likely a week or more.


End file.
